


Yours, Anonymous

by icedcoffeeclub (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, Pining Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining Richie Tozier, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icedcoffeeclub
Summary: Richie goes to school an hour early on Valentine's Day to sneak a teddy bear and chocolates into Eddie's locker only to return to his own to find Eddie slipping a love note into it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	Yours, Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I pulled another allnighter (almost... i got an hour and a half of sleep) just to write this story for one of my moots on Twitter. Jade, if you're reading this, this is dedicated to you.
> 
> Based on these two tweets:  
https://twitter.com/castbrak/status/1227493344839733248?s=21  
https://twitter.com/castbrak/status/1227350519494017026?s=21  
  
The ending is incredibly rushed because I reaaallly wanted to post this by V-Day, so I apologize for how bad it is. I also wrote the majority of this in a sleep deprived state so... I'm not happy with it, but I hope you guys will like it nonetheless :) I'll probably go in and fix it some other time.  
Thank you <3

Richie slid his hands under his glasses and furiously rubbed at his eyes.

He blinked.

He blinked again.

Richie continued to blink wildly behind his glasses, not entirely believing what he was seeing. He watched, rooted to his spot behind the trashcan, as Eddie carefully slid a red envelope in between the slits of Richie’s locker before squatting down and pulling out a matching red rose from his backpack. Richie continued to stare at the brunette silently, eyes transfixed on Eddie’s small figure, as the other boy taped the flower to the front of the locker before quickly zipping up his backpack, swinging it onto his shoulders, and scurrying down the hall

He waited a few seconds to make sure that Eddie was really gone before straightening up to his full height and quickly making his way to his locker. Richie gently pulled the single rose off and turned it over in his hands, staring almost mesmerized at the bright red color, before setting it carefully down on the ground and opening his locker.

The red envelope he had seen from afar fell to the floor and Richie bent down to pick it up. His name was written on the back in a messy script so unlike Eddie’s that Richie thought for a split second of horror that he had imagined the whole thing due to his sleep deprived state. He stared in confusion at the little note, wondering why Eddie hadn’t written it in his normal, neat handwriting, before finally tearing it open, the ripped pieces falling to the floor in his haste.

_Richie,_

_I don’t have the courage to tell you this in person, but it’s Valentine’s Day and everyone deserves to know they’re loved so I just wanted you to know that someone in this shithole town cares about you. I admire you so much for not giving a single fuck about the things people here say. I wish I was brave like that._

_When you came out, I thought I was dreaming. Richie Tozier gay? Who would have thought? Definitely not me. Some days I wonder if this is all just a running joke to you. But then I see the marks and bruises Bowers and his gang leave and I realize it’s real. You’re out and proud and I love you so much more for it._

_Jesus, I think I’m fucking this up. How do you write love letters? I don’t know how to write love letters. Is this how you do it? At 3 in the morning? It’s late and I’m tired and I shouldn’t be writing this because I am certainly not out and proud like you, but I’m feeling stupid and reckless right now. Maybe in the morning I’ll change my mind and throw this letter away with the rest of my sad attempts at a love note. Or maybe I’ll be brave for once and show up to school early to shove this into your locker. You should really clean that out by the way. Leaving half-eaten sandwiches can’t be good for anybody._

_Anyways, I just went back and read through what I’ve read so far and _ ** _GOD _ ** _this is so embarrassing. I need to end this here before I write some more sappy shit._

_Happy Valentine’s Day Richie._

_Yours,_

_Anonymous._

Richie let out a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding. His eyes scanned through the contents of the letter over and over again, not quite believing what he was reading. The words _I love you _jumped out at him with each read and his heart started to beat wildly in his chest.

_Eddie_ had left this for him? _His Eddie? _Richie brought the letter back up to his face and squinted at it, hoping that reading it again for the 7th time would somehow unveil more clues about the mystery writer. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a small laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. It wasn’t really a mystery though, was it? Richie had seen with his own two eyes, his own shitty eyes, Eddie slip the note into his locker. He looked back down and surveyed the handwriting. It was nothing like Eddie’s, but he could have done that to throw Richie off his trail. _That seems like something Eds would do, _Richie thought to himself fondly.

If Richie were being honest, he probably wouldn’t have figured out the letter was from Eddie had he not come to school early and seen his friend place the note in his locker for himself. The only reason he was even standing here right now was because _he_ had come to put a Valentine’s gift in _Eddie’s_ locker. Richie let out another small, disbelieving laugh at the thought. Great minds think alike or so they say.

Just then, the loud shrill of the school bell rang and Richie startled in surprise. He slammed his locker door shut before bending down and hastily picking up the remnants of the envelope. He haphazardly threw them into the trashcan as he passed and hurried down the hall and out the double doors to meet the rest of his friends by the bike rack.

♡

“_—before I write some more sappy shit. Happy Valentine’s Day Richie. Yours, Anonymous,”_ Stan read out loud to the lunch table. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he passed the letter back to Richie’s waiting hand. “So…” he drew out. “Trashmouth has a secret admirer. Do you know who it could be?”

Richie briefly flicked his eyes to Eddie, the smaller boy staring resolutely down at this sandwich, before turning to grin at Stan. “Nope,” he said popping the p. “Not a clue.” His smile grew wider when he saw through the corner of his eye Eddie lift his head up.

“Lemme see it again,” Beverly said, poking Richie’s side insistently. She grabbed the worn letter from him and straightened it out. “I’ve never received a love letter before. This is so cute,” she sighed dreamily as her eyes scanned the page. “You really don’t know who it could be?”

“Well,” Richie started in a sly tone. “There _is_ someone I have in mind…” He trailed off and watched in amusement as Eddie flushed a dark pink and immediately turned his attention back to his sandwich. “Hey Eds, mind if I have a bite?”

“Fuck off and get your own food,” Eddie barked. He took an obnoxiously big bite out of his sandwich and threw Richie a withering look that only had the bespectacled boy laugh in glee. Eddie was so _cute. _Richie couldn’t _believe_ that the feisty little boy across from him was the one who had written him the love letter.

“H-Hey E-Eddie,” Bill piped up then. “Didn’t you g-guh-get an an-an-anon-ny— _fuck, _a s-secret gift too?”

Eddie’s cheeks, which had been gradually returning to its normal parlor, started to tinge pink again at Bill’s words. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “But it’s probably just a joke.”

Richie’s eyes widened in mock surprise. “Eds! You got a Valentine too? Show me!” He had originally planned on meeting Eddie at his locker so that Richie could see the brunette’s reaction to his gifts for himself, but had decided against it when he realized both Stan and Bill would have been there too. They shared a first period class and always walked in together. Richie didn’t need to inadvertently expose himself to their perceptive friend by breaking from routine and waiting for Eddie at his locker. Stan, the smart bastard, would have known right away.

The smaller boy threw Richie another hateful glare. “No.”

“Awwwww, c’mon,” Richie whined. “I showed you mine. It’s only fair.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t ask to see yours,” Eddie snapped, turning his attention back to his food.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Richie said lewdly. He threw the brunette an over-exaggerated wink.

“Wha— That doesn’t even make s— no. No sex jokes. Shut the fuck up,” Eddie huffed.

Richie pouted and turned to Bill. “What did Eddie get?” He asked innocently.

Bill frowned as he tilted his head in contemplation. “A t-teddy bear, I th-think.” He leaned his neck forward to look at Eddie. “Ch-ch-chocolates too, right?”

Eddie nodded reluctantly. “And a card,” he admitted quietly.

“Really?” Stan asked in surprise. “I didn’t know you got a card too. What did it say?”

The smaller boy sighed before twisting around to rummage through his backpack. Richie watched as he unveiled a familiar pink and white card.

“Here,” Eddie mumbled in embarrassment as he placed the card in the center of the table.

Immediately, 3 sets of hands darted forward to grab it. Beverly let out a little whoop in triumph as her hands closed around the card-stock first. She cleared her throat before reading, “_Eddie, my heart is — and will forever and always be — yours. Sincerely, Artie.”_

She squinted at the card in confusion. “Artie? Who’s Artie?” Beverly turned to look at Eddie who was now as red as tomato. Richie looked on fondly and kept his mouth resolutely shut. “Do you know anyone named Artie?”

Eddie shook his head. “No. That’s why I’m sure it’s just a joke. There’s literally nobody here with that name.”

“Maybe it’s a pseudonym,” Richie suggested, unable to keep himself from giving the smaller boy clues. The card and gifts were absolutely _not_ a joke. It hurt him to think that Eddie didn’t believe that someone here could like him enough to send a Valentine. “Or a nickname. Like Trashmouth, ya know?”

Stan narrowed his eyes at him and regarded him shrewdly. “Artie, huh?”

Richie threw his hands up in a show of confusion and shrugged. “Why are you asking me? It’s Eddie’s card.”

Stan’s eyes narrowed further at his response and Richie turned his head away self-consciously. Maybe he had been a little _too _obvious with his clues. Eddie remained confused, however.

“Yeah, it’s signed Artie,” Eddie confirmed, taking the card back from Bill. “Whatever,” he shrugged, turning around to place the card gently back into his backpack. “Whoever this person is, I’m not interested.”

“Because you like me, right Eds?” Richie couldn’t help but ask. “I would be absolutely _delighted _to be your Valentine, my good sir,” he said in a shitty British accent.

Eddie scowled and stood up from the table just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. “In your dreams, Trashmouth,” he said as he shrugged his backpack on. He turned to look at Bill who was currently struggling with one of the straps on his own backpack. “Hey Bill,” he said then, capturing the auburn haired boy’s attention. “We’re still meeting at your house after school, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” Bill said. He turned to smile gratefully at Stan when the other boy stood up from his spot to untwist the backpack strap for him. “I th-think Mike and B-Ben w-w-will be there too.”

“Sweet,” Beverly added as she tucked a short lock of her hair behind her ear. “The whole gang back together for the day of love. I haven’t seen them since Christmas.” She swung her brown, leather messenger bag over her shoulder and gave the group a two finger salute as she walked backwards towards the cafeteria exit. “See ya losers later.”

“See you guys,” Eddie and Bill both parroted as they too headed toward their next class.

The previously crowded cafeteria started to thin out as students hurried to 3rd period, the warning bell ringing and echoing through the nearly empty room. Only those with a free period, like Stan and Richie, were taking their time, still hanging around and having conversations with their friends.

“Really Richie?” Stan asked as they made their way out the doors and into the courtyard. They walked over the grass and sidestepped a few wildflowers before reaching the makeshift sitting area: an odd array of boulders and man-made stone benches settled in a loose sort of circle. The tall trees surrounding the space cast a shadow over part of the courtyard and made the air seem chillier than it really was.

Richie placed his backpack on the one stone bench still in direct sunlight and turned to face Stan inquisitively, using a hand to shield his eyes from the bright golden rays. “What?”

Stan lightly dusted the stone seat, flicking a lone pebble, and sat down on the opposite end of the bench. “Artie,” he said simply, staring at Richie with a knowing look in his eye.

“It’s Richie, actually.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Richie and don’t play dumb. Even I have to admit that Artie is a pretty ingenious pseudonym. Arr-Tee. R.T. Richie Tozier. Clever. I’m impressed.”

The dark haired boy let out a groan. “I _knew_ you would have figured it out. Why do you have to be so fucking smart?” Richie asked accusingly.

“Why didn’t you just tell Eddie it was you?” Stan questioned back as he flipped nonchalantly through the binder he had taken out of his backpack. “You already know he likes you back.”

Richie blinked at the other boy in surprise. “What?”

Stan scoffed and shut his binder before placing it next to him on the bench. “We all know that love letter you got is from Eddie. It’s so obvious.”

“I— What? Really?”

Stan rolled his eyes again and held out his hand. “Let me see it.”

Richie pulled his backpack closer to him and rummaged around inside before pulling out the now worn out paper. He handed the letter to Stan and hugged his backpack as he watched the other boy in silence.

_“Or maybe I’ll be brave for once and show up to school early to shove this into your locker. You should really clean that out by the way. Leaving half-eaten sandwiches can’t be good for anybody,” _Stan read aloud, his finger tracing the words. He glanced back up at Richie. “If that doesn’t scream Eddie, I don’t know what does.”

“Fuck,” Richie breathed. He didn’t know how he could have ever doubted the letter’s legitimacy in the first place. Stan was right— it really _did _scream Eddie. He frowned as a sudden thought came to him. “Wait, so do Bev and Bill know too?” The last thing he wanted was for word to get back to the smaller boy that Richie had known the whole time that it was Eddie who had given the love letter to him.

Stan shrugged and peered into his backpack as he dug around for his earbuds. “Probably. Like I said, it’s pretty obvious. You should really tell Eddie, Rich” he said as he pulled out his earbuds in triumph and placed a bud in. “I don’t know why you haven’t yet. You already know he likes you back so what’s the hold up?”

Richie watched as Stan placed the other earbud into his ear and bent down to scribble something in his notebook. He sighed forlornly. The other boy was right. Richie would confess to Eddie tonight.

♡

Eddie looked to his window in surprise when he heard a pebble hit the glass with a small _clink! _He hurried over and peered out, rolling his eyes and pushing open the window when he was met with Richie’s wide smile from down below.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie half-yelled down. Sonia was downstairs, no doubt in the living room watching her favorite soap operas, and Eddie didn’t need his mother to scold him for sticking his head out the window.

Richie waved his arms wildly at him. “Eddie! Hi!” He yelled through cupped hands.

Eddie tried to fight the smile that was threatening to overtake his face and instead rolled his eyes again as he responded with, “Yeah, that’s me. What do you want?”

“Let’s walk to Bill’s together!”

Eddie looked down at him in bewilderment. “Richie, the sun’s setting and it’s only going to get colder. Bill’s house is like a twenty minute walk away!”

“So you better bundle up then Eds!” Richie yelled through a cheeky smile. “Come on! I’ll be waiting at the front.”

Eddie watched Richie’s retreating back for a moment before pulling his head back inside and shutting the window. He glanced at his reflection in the full length mirror and shook his head slightly. He would need to change into something warmer if Richie insisted on walking all the way to Bill’s. Eddie rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a baby pink sweater, holding it up and staring at it critically, before deeming it warm and festive enough to wear for the night. He hurriedly slipped it over the thin, cotton t-shirt he was wearing and ran a hand through his wavy hair, trying to flatten it a bit from where it had been ruffled by the sweater.

He glanced at his reflection again and smiled. That would do.

Eddie bounded down the stairs and stopped at the doorway leading into the living room. “Hey Ma?” He called hesitantly, leaning on the frame and poking only his head into the room. “I’m going to Bill’s for a bit, okay?”

Sonia turned from where she had been staring transfixed at the tv screen and regarded Eddie from behind her wide rimmed glasses. “Eddie-bear, it’s getting late. What are you going to Bill’s for?”

Eddie stopped himself from letting out an exasperated sigh and instead threw his mother a tight lipped smile. “It’s Valentine’s day,” he said. “We wanted to celebrate.”

“Just you and Bill?” Sonia asked accusingly, her big face pinched and contorted at the thought of her precious Eddie-bear having relations with another boy. “Eddie, people will talk.”

“No,” Eddie bit out sharply.“Richie, Bev, Stan, Mike, and Ben will be there too.”

If possible, Sonia’s face grew even more pinched. “I don’t like that Tozier boy. I don’t want you hanging around with someone like him.”

Eddie’s hands curled into fists by his sides— a movement Sonia didn’t miss. She eyed his fists before saying in a more gentle tone, “How about you and I spend Valentine’s together, huh?”

“No,” Eddie responded immediately. He softened at the look on her face and sighed. “I’m sorry ma, but we haven’t seen Mike or Ben since they moved and all of us were looking forward to hanging out together again. I’ll be home by curfew, okay?”

Sonia remained silent for a moment, regarding Eddie, before finally giving a sharp nod. “Back by curfew,” she affirmed in a sulking tone as she turned back to her program. “Take a jacket Eddie-bear. It’s cold out.”

Eddie let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. “Got it. Bye ma,” he said hastily, opening the door and all but sprinting out before his mother could get another word in. He spotted Richie sitting on the curb and quickly made his way over to him. “Get up, Rich. It’s freezing.”

The other boy startled at his voice and glanced up. “Wowza! Lookin’ good Eds!”

Eddie felt the hot flush creeping up his face and he turned his head away from Richie to look down the empty street. “Shut up. Let’s go before I freeze to death.”

The two boys slowly made their way down the sidewalk in the direction of Bill’s house, bumping shoulders and snickering at nothing every once in a while.

“Do you not have a jacket?” Richie asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

Eddie shook his head. “It’s colder than I thought it would be.”

He startled suddenly when he felt a cold hand grab his own. Eddie glanced up at Richie in question, but the other boy was staring resolutely ahead. Eddie tried to bite down his smile when Richie slipped both their hands into his jacket pocket.

“Is that supposed to keep me warm?” Eddie joked, a smile now overtaking his face. He couldn’t be too sure in the low lighting, but he was almost certain a pretty flush was decorating Richie’s cheeks. It was good to know that the other boy was affected by their skin-on-skin contact just as much as Eddie was.

“I’d give you my entire outfit just to keep you warm, Eds,” Richie responded after a while, surprising Eddie who hadn’t been expecting the taller boy to continue with their line of conversation. “But I don’t want you to pass out when you see my sexy, naked body.”

Eddie let out a snort of laughter. “More like I don’t want to throw up when I see your skinny, twig-like body,” he fired back.

“Ouch,” Richie responded, clutching his heart and staggering to the side, inadvertently dragging Eddie with him due to their still clasped hands in his jacket pocket. “Harsh. And on Valentine’s day too? You’re evil, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie muttered on instinct.

“Okie dokie Eddie Spaghetti”

“Don’t call me that either.”

“Your wish is my command Eduardo.”

Eddie couldn’t stop the unwanted giggle that bubbled out of him at Richie’s antics. “Why can’t you just call me Eddie?” He asked in exasperation.

Richie turned to smile down at him. “I like calling you by nicknames.”

“Eddie _is_ a nickname, dipshit. You do know that, right?”

“Course I do Edward Cullen!” Richie crowed, gently knocking his shoulder into Eddie’s. “You want me to start calling you by Edward instead? I’ve always been Team Edward. Jacob is just way too buff for my taste,” he said with a silly grimace that made another bout of laughter bubble out of Eddie.

“I take it all back. Eds is the best.”

“HA!” Richie cheered, fist pumping with his free hand. “I am never going to let you forget you said that, Eds,” he sing-songed, a wide grin on his face.

Shut the fuck up, fucknut,” Eddie grumbled with no real heat. “Can we walk faster? It’s cold as shit. I can literally feel myself turning into an ice cube with every step.”

Richie threw his head back and laughed, tightening his hold on Eddie’s hand still in his jacket pocket as he started to walk a little faster. They strolled down the empty street in silence, both boys lost in thought when Richie suddenly asked, “Hey, so uh, did you ever find out who Artie was?”

Eddie was surprised at the question, but tried hard not to show it. He shook his head. “No, but I don’t really care.”

“Oh, really? I thought you would like, be dying to figure out who left you those things.”

Eddie shrugged and countered back with, “Did _you_ figure out who left you that note?”

“I did, actually,” Richie said, voice cracking due to nerves. Eddie was so caught off guard he actually pulled his hand away from Richie and stopped to stare at him.

“You did?” He asked, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “Uh, who is it?”

Richie turned to look at Eddie solemnly, expression set in a straight line. He took a deep breath before saying, “It was Mrs. K, Eds. She finally admitted that she’s in love with me. We have plans to run away together.”

Eddie scowled. “God fucking damnit, Richie,” he spat. “You are _so_ not funny.” He turned and stormed down the street, his heart thumping madly in his chest the whole while. He should have _known_ Richie was going to say some shit like that. It was stupid of him to imagine some great declaration of love where Richie confessed his feelings to Eddie after realizing it was him who had left that note. His scowl deepened when he heard frantic footsteps behind him and Eddie quickened his pace.

“Aww c’mon, Eds. I was only joking.”

“Your jokes are shitty, Trashmouth,” Eddie responded, keeping up the quick pace that made his breath come out in little puffs. _Was he really this out of shape? _The thought made him angrier.

He stopped suddenly when he felt Richie’s hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him back and turning him around so that he was staring up at him. Eddie’s eyes widened at how close the taller boy was to him and took a small step backwards. “What?” He asked when the other boy stayed silent and only stared down at Eddie with an unreadable expression on his face. Eddie felt dizzy by Richie’s proximity.

Inexplicably, Richie let out a nervous sounding laugh and shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose: a nervous habit Eddie had come to notice after over a decade of friendship. What did Richie have to be nervous about?

“I’m really sorry, Eds,” the taller boy said sincerely. “I know you hate those jokes about your mom, but I do it out of love.” He shrugged and looked away, embarrassed. “C’mon, I don’t wanna fight on Valentine’s day of all all days.” He threw his hands out to the side, palms facing up, and declared in a loud voice, “IT’S THE FREAKIN’ DAY OF LOVE EDDIE SPAGHETTI!”

_“Shut up,_” Eddie hissed, going up onto his tip toes to try and slap a hand over Richie’s mouth. The word _love _Richie had said rattled around in his brain, banging the sides of his skull and making him feel giddy at the thought, but Eddie refused to dwell on it for a moment longer. He drew his hand back in disgust when he felt the unmistakeable warmth of Richie’s tongue licking a stripe across his palm. “That's so fucking gross, oh my_ GOD_. I'm going to _kill_ you, Richie,” Eddie screeched, chasing after the taller boy who was taking off down the street.

Richie let out loud peals of laughter, basically running back and forth along the wide street with Eddie hot on his heels. Both boys stopped suddenly however, when they heard the familiar sound of Bill’s voice yell at them from one of the houses.

“C-Can you two l-lovebirds st-st-stop flirting in the middle of the st-str-street and just c-come inside?”

♡

“You _still_ haven’t told him?” Stan asked incredulously, lounging back in his seat and staring at Richie with a look of judgement. “Why?”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Richie said as he focused on tracing the rim of his cup with one finger. “I was going to on our way here, but—”

“You chickened out,” Stan finished for him, voice smug.

Richie scowled. “It’s harder than you think. Why don’t _you_ try confessing to your best friend of 15 years that you’ve practically been in love with him since the diaper days.”

Stan rolled his eyes and fixed Richie with a blank look. “Richie, you _do _know it doesn’t have to be this big declaration of love, right? You already know he likes you— that letter he left you proves it— so just tell Eddie you like him back and that the gifts were from you. Then everybody will be happy except me because once you two get together, my life will go straight to hell and I’ll be friends with not one, but _two_ emotionally constipated gays.”

“Holy shit,” Richie breathed, eyes wide behind his glasses.“Stan, you’re a genius.”

The other boy looked taken aback, a look of confusion passing over his features. “I am?”

“_Yes. _I just thought of the _perfect _way to confess to Eddie. What’s the point of Valentine’s Day if you’re _not _gonna declare your love in a big, gigantic way?”

“What? That’s not what I sa—” Stan cut himself off and sighed, looking heavenwards. “You know what? Never mind. Let me know how your big, gay declaration of love goes, Richie.”

Richie beamed at him, ideas already forming in his head, when suddenly the door flew open and Beverly barged in, eyes bright and filled with excitement. “What are you losers doing in Bill’s room by yourselves? MIKE IS HERE! Come down and be social!”

♡

The Loser’s Club reunion: Valentine’s Edition was a huge success if Richie did think so himself. It had been great to see Ben and Mike again, and Richie couldn’t help but feel a sudden wave of nostalgia wash over him as he remembered all the good times the 7 of them went through together. It sucked that Ben and Mike had ended up going to different high schools from the rest of them. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed the other two until he got the chance to see them again tonight.

Eddie had already left long before Richie had called it a night. Sonia wasn’t pleased with the smaller boy being out in the first place and had seemed to become even more disapproving when Eddie had phoned to say he would be walking back home with Richie. It wasn’t a surprise to anybody when Sonia had come to take Eddie back home for herself.

Richie shivered as he walked down the street back towards the Kaspbrak’s residence, the cold wind hitting him across the face and blowing his already messy hair wildly around him. He wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and started to walk faster, more than ready to get out of the unforgiving chill.

It was late. Way too late to be doing what he was about to be doing, but his conversation with Stan had spurred him into action and Richie was nothing but determined. He was going to make this a Valentine he wouldn’t forget.

Gently placing the picnic basket down on the grass next to him, Richie peered up at the dark window and hoped that Eddie hadn’t already fallen asleep. He needed the other boy to be awake for his plan to work.

_Clink!_

_Clink!_

_Clink!_

Richie started to throw small pebbles at Eddie’s window.

_Clink!_

_Clink!_

There seemed to be no movement in the dark room and Richie frowned, starting to throw the pebbles a little harder.

_Clink!_

_Clink!_

_Clink!_

Just as Richie was about to give up his pebble throwing, a light flicked on in the room a second before an irritated voice called out, “What the _fuck _are you doing? Do you know what time it is? I’m gonna kill you Richie, I swear to god I am.”

Richie beamed. "Eddie!” He half-yelled. “Let down your hair!”

“Oh my god,” Eddie groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “Are you drunk? Did you guys fucking drink after I left?”

Richie let out a small laugh that still sounded too loud in the otherwise silent night. “What? No! Dude, can you just let me in? I’m freezing my balls off.”

Eddie stood unmoving and just stared down at Richie in consideration before finally heaving a big sigh and disappearing from the window. Richie cheered silently to himself and picked his picnic basket back up before hurriedly dashing to the front of the house. He bounced back and forth on his feet in an attempt to keep warm as he waited for the smaller boy to unlock the front door for him.

“Shut up,” Eddie hissed as soon as he opened the door, pulling it open a little wider when he noticed the giant picnic basket Richie was holding in his hands.

“I didn’t say anything!”

“I knew you were going to,” Eddie responded in a whisper, one finger held up to his lips as he motioned for the taller boy to follow him up the stairs. “Don’t forget to skip the step at the top. You know my mom’s a light sleeper.”

They entered Eddie’s room silently, only speaking out of their hushed tones once the door was shut firmly behind them.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He eyed the basket Richie had placed at the foot of his bed and pointed at it. “And what’s that?”

Richie pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and swallowed nervously. It was now or never. He sat himself down cross legged on the floor next to his picnic basket and started to pull food out of it, refusing to make eye contact with Eddie. Richie was already nervous as hell. He didn’t need Eddie’s big, doe-like eyes to make him stupid too. “It’s our late Valentine’s picnic-but-not-really-a-picnic date,” Richie announced, finally turning his gaze up to Eddie to see that he looked… _hurt?_

“Richie,” Eddie said in a small voice. “Get out.”

It was Richie’s turn to look hurt. “What?”

“I said get out,” Eddie repeated in a much louder voice, a tinge of embarrassment and anger lacing his tone. “I don’t need your pity.”

Richie scrambled to stand up from his spot on the floor, hastily uncrossing his legs and straightening up to his full height. He furrowed his brows and stepped closer to the smaller boy in confusion. “What? What are you talking about?”

Eddie took a step back and turned towards his window, his arms crossed in front of his chest protectively. “Good for you,” he bit out mockingly. “You figured out that letter was from me and now you’re only doing this to make me feel better. It’s _fine,_ Rich,” he said, glancing back at the taller boy. “You don’t need to do this. Just go.”

“Wait,” Richie implored. “You’re getting it all wrong, Eds. That’s not what this is about_ at all.”_

“Oh?” Eddie said in a sharp voice, turning so he could properly make eye contact with Richie. “This has nothing to do with my letter to you?”

Richie ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Okay, well, _yes, _it does have to do with your letter, but it’s not just that. I’m here beca—”

“I already said I don’t need your fucking pity, Richie,” Eddie said in a scathing tone, cutting the other boy off. “I never should have given you that stupid letter.”

“God, can you just let me speak? I’m trying to tell you that—”

“That you don’t feel the same way about me. _I know.”_

_“Jesus fuck, Eddie. I’m trying to tell you that_ ** _ I’m_ ** _ Artie. _ ** _I _ ** _gave you that Valentine.”_

Richie watched as Eddie’s eyes widened almost comically, his mouth opening and closing around unspoken words.

“What?” Eddie eventually asked in a strangled voice.

“Yeah,” Richie said as he took a hesitant step closer to the smaller boy. “_Eddie, my heart is— and will forever and always be— yours,” _he quoted quietly. “I was going to tell you sooner, but…” Richie trailed off.

The room remained silent, the only sound being the distant hum of the heater working, and Richie, in his nervous habit, fiddled with his glasses just to have something to do with his hands as he waited for Eddie to say something.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eddie finally spoke.

“So you’re really Artie?”

Richie nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Yeah.”

"Why Artie?"

"Arr-tee. My initials."

“Okay... and you gave me that Valentine?”

“Yep.”

“And you brought a picnic basket to have a picnic-but-not-a-picnic date with me in my bedroom?” Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Richie’s cheeks started to tinge pink at that and he looked away in embarrassment. “It was the best I could do on such short notice. I wanted to end Valentine’s day with a bang— and for once, I’m not talking about _that_ kind of bang if you know what I mean,” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in Eddie’s direction.

The smaller boy stared at him with a blank look on his face.

Richie cleared his throat awkwardly and squatted back down by his picnic basket. “Right, sorry. Uh, anyways, if you’re not still upset with me, I brought chocolate covered strawberries for us to share,” he said as he pulled out the dessert in question. Richie glanced up at the sound of movement to see Eddie sliding off his bed and onto the floor across from him.

“That’s actually really romantic coming from someone who’s literally named Trashmouth,” Eddie commented, the beginnings of a genuine smile making its way onto his face as he stretched forward to grab the fruit out of Richie’s hands.

The taller boy beamed and threw his arms out on either side of him. “What can I say Eds? I was made for romance.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and bit into a strawberry, the sweet sensation of both the fruit and the chocolate dancing in perfect harmony on his tastebuds. He held up one finger in a signal to wait as he finished chewing. “Where are my flowers then?” He asked, swallowing. “No romance is complete without flowers,” Eddie commented.

“Ah, but you are wrong about zhat, my dear Eddie!” Richie crowed in a horrible French accent as he pulled a single rose out of the wicker basket. “For you, my love.” He placed the hand not holding the rose to his heart and bowed playfully, his other arm outstretched so that Eddie could take the flower from him.

“Thank you,” Eddie said sincerely, a dark, red flush decorating his cheeks.

Richie grinned at him. “Anything for you, Eduardo.”

“And there you go ruining the moment.”

Richie shrugged. “Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

Eddie smiled fondly at him. “Guess not.” He looked down at the red rose in his hand in contemplation, remembering that he had gotten Richie a similar one that he had taped to his locker. “Hey,” he said suddenly. “How did you know that letter was from me?” Eddie asked in genuine curiosity.

Inexplicably, Richie started to blush as he darted his eyes away and rubbed the back of his neck, a look of guilt making its way onto his face. “About that… I actually saw you put it in my locker this morning…”

_“WHAT?” _Eddie shrieked in a voice much too loud for the otherwise silent house. “You knew from the _start_ that was from me?!”

Richie grimaced. “I—” He stopped suddenly at a muffled noise that sounded from down the hall. Richie met Eddie’s wide eyes with his own. “Did you hea—”

“EDDIE-BEAR?!”

If possible, both boy’s eyes widened even further in horror.

_“Oh, shit!”_ Richie cursed at the same time as Eddie hissed, “My mom!”

“EDDIE-BEAR, ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD YOU SCR—”

Sonia stopped dead in her tracks, a broken broomstick held above her head in a show of defense, as she took in the scene in front of her. Her precious Eddie-bear was currently sitting on the dirty floor next to an even dirtier Richie Tozier.

“_YOU,” _she screeched, pointing a large finger at a terrified Richie. _“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EDDIE? GET OUT, GET OUT!” _She started to swing the broomstick blindly.

Richie scrambled to get up from his spot on the floor, kicking over the box of strawberries in his haste, and he squeezed past the small gap between Sonia and the doorway. The broom just barely missed him and he hightailed it out of the Kaspbrak’s house as fast as he could, Eddie’s twinkling laughter following him all the way.

All in all, it was a perfect Valentine’s day.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, sonia chasing richie out with a broom was also jade's idea:  
https://twitter.com/castbrak/status/1227361919868162048?s=21


End file.
